zombie_survival_guideworld_war_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Wainio
Todd Wainio was an American veteran of World War Z. He served as an infantryman and fought in most of the major battles of war including Yonkers and Hope. He later participated in the reclamation of the United States. Biography At some point prior to or during the initial zombie outbreak Wainio enlisted in the United States Army as an infantryman. He was an automatic rifleman in his squad at the Battle of Yonkers and was initially optimistic about the battle as the initial missile and artillery barrages seemed to devastate the zombie horde. However as more and more began to pour in he began to grow nervous. Due to being equipped with an automatic weapon he was poorly suited to kill the zombies. As the battle began to break down he was hit by friendly fire and blinded with a flashbang. The zombies began to grab at him but he was rescued and evacuated by another group of soldiers. Afterwards he passed all the mental evaluations that began to become mandatory to prevent soldiers from coming down with "Z-Shock," a form of post traumatic stress syndrome related to heavy combat with zombies. Several years after the battle of Yonkers he took part in the Battle of Hope, the United States military's first major battle against the zombies since the disaster at Yonkers. This time Wainio was much less confident about the battle but the new tactics and weapons prevailed, restoring hope. He then was assigned to Army Group North during the Road to New York, which meant he had to participate in winter combat as well. Winter eliminated the threat of zombies but they had to deal with quislings, feral humans, and animals that had grown larger in the absence of humans. Wainio was injured by a group of feral cats, obtaining a set of scars on his face from the encounter. Eventually they began encountering humans who had been left behind during the government evacuation and some of them were hostile, prompting a return of body armor and conventional weapons. Wainio was disdainful of this at first but changed his mind after he took a round in the head which was stopped by his helmet. The following summer he fought against zombies once more and took part in a massive battle at Detroit that numbered over a million zombies and lasted three days, a battle he feared they would lose. He would later enter into a romantic relationship with one of his fellow soldiers, though she was killed during the reclamation. Near the end of the reclamation he was promoted to squad leader and was one of the first to reach the Hudson River, which marked the end of the Road to New York. After the war he married and settled in Denver. Personality and Traits Wainio was able to participate from the beginning to the end of the American theater of World War Z, showing that he was mentally very tough and resistant to the effects of Z-Shock. He was a confident person but was sensitive about the Battle of Yonkers, likely due to the fact that he was almost killed there. He reacted negatively to those who criticized the tactics or soldiers but were not present for the battle themselves, and began to grow profane the longer he talked about the battle. He was a smoker and was very pleased when Max Brooks gave him some Cuban Cigars that were 100% tobacco, as most cigarettes in the United States only have 25%. In terms of appearance he looks older than he actually is and has graying hair with a fairly large paunch. He also possesses three parallel scars on his face, which were inflicted by a feral cat during the Road to New York.